


Grace

by KatelynDeveraux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelynDeveraux/pseuds/KatelynDeveraux
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester, rescue a Nun, who seems to have a connection to Castiel, that Dean is slightly jealous of.





	Grace

GRACE  

KatelynDeveraux

 

Supernatural

 

I have written this for myself.  Not for a prompt, or contest.

 

Supernatural, and its characters are not my own, and I do not have a claim or ownership of them.

 

I however, do lay claim, and ownership to the characters, of Grace (Sister Grace Dupont) and David Centurion.

  
  


Violence/death/blood

 

  * Dean has returned free from AU Michael, but Michael IS still out there, and still is a threat.  
  * Notes at end of chapter.



**CHAPTER ONE**

  
  
  


Sam knocks, on Dean’s door…”What?”  Sam opens the door.

 

“So, Dean, get this”... Sam says.

 

“Ok”  Dean says rolling over on his bed, and looking at is brother..

 

“There has been a rise of demon, signs in St. Louis, around an abandoned convent, Sisters of Carondolet.”  

 

“I don’t know, Sam….demon signs are everywhere if you, look.”

 

“Dean, you need to get out of this room, you have been holed up in here for two weeks..”  Dean sighed, he knew Sammy was right.

 

“Ok, Sammy, you had me at Sisters, and demons.”  Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Good..it’s about an eight hour drive, we could be back in a couple of days, for you to return to your cave! It will also give your room a chance to air out!”  Sam smirked at Dean.

 

“My room doesn’t stink, Bitch!”  

 

“Maybe not to you, jerk!”  Sam turned and started to walk out..”and before we go, could you shower and change too?”

 

“Oh, so you’re saying I stink too?”  

 

“Not, saying, just telling….”

 

“Ok, ok.  Meet you at the car in 45.”

                                       **************************************************

“Dean, you sure you are ready for this?”

 

“Sam, I was born ready!!”  Sam sighed, “Dean, you know what I mean.”

 

“Sammy, leave it, I am as good as I am going to get’

 

Sam and Dean entered the abandoned convent, slowly creeping down the dusty dank hallway. 

“Well, Sam this certainly smells like a good call”, Dean huffed.  “the sulphur stench IS overwhelming”. 

 

“Yeah, the local demon signs were through the roof, people missing, animals missing, light flares…This place has a sub-basement, we should head for it.” 

 

Dean nodded and didn’t reply.  They moved forward, nearly shoulder to shoulder, sweeping their guns left to right, Demon blades, at the ready.  It was quiet, their steps, and breathing the only sounds. 

 

“Sammy, check those doors”.  Sam nodded and moved to the right of the hallway,

He eases open the double doors to find they opened into a small dimly lit chapel.  Stepping through the doorway, Dean was close behind, Sam raised his flashlight and panned it around the room. 

 

“Oh my God!” Sam exclaims, “Dean,it looks like there is someone tied to the cross over the altar.”

Dean, huffed a quiet word, “Balls!”  as they both moved forward.

 

The cross was large, easily ten feet tall and five feet wide.  It hung above, and slightly behind, the altar, at about 20 feet.

 

Dean stepped up on, the altar riser, shining his flashlight upwards.  

“Dammit! Sam, it looks like a woman, a nun!”  Dean looked around...he knew that there should be a pulley system for raising and lowering the cross so it could be cleaned or decorated for the seasons.  

 

“Sam, hey.. come stand here I will, find the pulley to lower the cross, you guide it down.” 

 

Sam moved to the center, of the altar….standing under the cross.  Dean had found the

Lever to lower the cross.  The Cross started to come down and Sam guided it to the floor, allowing it to tilt slightly forward.  Dean locked the wires into place, and after scanning the chapel again for danger, joined Sam. 

 

Sam reached up to check for a pulse, at the Nun’s neck. 

 

“She’s alive, Dean, but she looks pretty beaten up.” 

 

Dean, looked at the woman..She looked to be about 50ish, she was wearing the habit of a Carmelite nun.  She had a slice in her cheek black eyes due to her broken nose which was, still trickling blood. 

 

“We gotta get her down,” Sam said,  

“Yeah, Yeah Sammy, I get that, but shit, whoever put her here used barbed wire to tie her up.

 

Sam stepped back and moved to behind the cross…

”Dean I can untwist the wire back here, I will  take the wire off her neck first, and then her left hand.”   

Dean nodded, squatted down to check if the nuns feet were tied, to the cross, they were tied with just rope, so he undid them.

 

Checking behind him again, he got ready to hold the nun’s body once, Sam undid her left arm, with her neck, arm, and feet undone, all her weight would hang on the right wrist.

 

Sam got her arm undone, and that’s when all Hell, broke loose.  

Dean heard a blood curdling scream, sounding as though it was from a Berserker, of old.

 

The Nun’s eyes opened, sightless, and pale…

 

She screamed “NOOOOO!!,” wrapping her legs, and just freed arm, around Dean, swinging to the, right.  

 

Dean had wrapped his arms around her, getting ready to keep her from falling, and was dragged to the side, as she used her weight to push him out of the way, just as a huge, ax slammed into the wood of the cross.

 

“No, do not!!” the nun’s voice, yelled…Sam slid out from under the cross, guns drawn…

 

“STOP!!” The nun screamed.  Sam froze, the attacker froze.

 

Dean was wrapped in the excess fabric, of the nun’s habit, while still supporting her weight. 

Sam, looked up to see a big man, taller even than, him….holding a knife ready to strike at Dean.

 

“It is alright...they are..assisting me,” the nun said speaking to the large man. 

The large, guy, lowered the knife, and stood, looking at the nun, then, Sam, and then Dean.

 

Dean finally free, of the smothering cloth...looked at the ax, and slowly turned to look at whatever, had caused the commotion,   * _ DAMN, That guy is hugh* _ he thought.

 

“I am sorry” the nun said, “He was not aware, that you had arrived to help, me.”  

 

“Well” said Dean “we weren’t really here for you...:”  he looked at Sam, and nodded to the nun’s other wrist, still wired to the cross. Dean supported her weight, while Sam removed, the wire, holding her wrist.  

 

“Can you stand? Sister?” Dean asked her...She nodded, and he lowered her feet to the floor.

Before, the nun could even stand free of Dean’s support,  the large man stepped forward, and swept her up in his arms...The nun turned her head to the man’s face, and said 

“Are they set?”

 

At  the man’s nod...she turned towards, Dean and Sam, and said..

”Gentlemen,  Thank you, for your assistance, but we have set charges to blow this place, and            we have about eight minutes, to get out of here, I suggest that we depart, NOW!”

 

The man turned and jumped off the altar stage, with the nun in his arms, and headed to the chapel doors.  “Gentlemen, RUN!” “Please!”

Sam looked at Dean, and they both jumped and ran.

 

They, ran behind, the man, and the nun, “We are parked this way,”’  Dean yelled to the couple.

 

They all reached the Impala, the man stopped with the nun in his arms, Dean bent over with his palms on his knees, catching his breath...Sam leaned on the car, fender...The large man, set the nun gently to her feet, not winded at all.

 

Just then, a low rumble could be heard, and the old convent building, imploded, into itself dust and smoke, rising into the sky, a large fireball, shooting up.   The sounds of destruction, and collapse continued several more minutes, then silence once again, settled in.

 

Dean and Sam catching their breath looked, at each other, then to the large man.  The nun was standing, supported by the man, her head slightly bowed.

 

“Excuse, me for, saying this, sister, but WHAT THE HELL?? Why, would, you blow up an entire, convent?” Dean nearly, yelled.

 

“Demons.”

 

“What?, “  Sam says. He of course, knows there are, demons, but...other people, civilians,  knowing, of those things always surprises him.

 

“Demons.  A Gate to Hell,  actually,” the nun replied…

 

“What!’ both Sam and Dean spit out.

 

“A. Gate. To. Hell.”  the nun said speaking very slowly, enunciating the, the short words as if she were speaking to small children.

 

“An opening, a portal, to Hell,” she explains….”Demons using it to pass into this world,” the nun continues.

 

“Yeah, we get that, sister, ah sister,” Dean pauses…

 

“Grace,  I am Sister Grace, this is David.”

“Ok..We get that, Sister Grace, but how do you know of it?” Dean continues.

 

“Well, I am a nun...God, the Devil, Heaven, Hell, Angels, Demons, all That..they do tend to fall into my belief system.  My purview if you will, David, and I have been traveling around, closing gates, when we find them.”

 

“Oh really?” Dean said with a rather disbelieving tone, Sam looked at him, knowing Dean used,  that voice, when he started to get irritated, “and just how many gates have you two closed?”

 

“Well”’ the nun replied, quietly, “I believe it is a hundred and twenty, with tonight.”

 

Dean, snorted, but didn’t say anything..and Sam could tell he was rather impressed with the nun’s comment, rather he believed her or not. 

 

The big man, David, made a noise like a rumble, the nun lifted her head, and turning to him, almost as if she saw him, she said “Well…. yes,  David and I need to get going, we have taken enough of your time. We, well, I, thank you again for your assistance.”

 

Sam looking at both of them, and noting the paleness of the nun, with the fact that she had obviously been beaten, said  “Can we give you a lift to your car, or truck? It wouldn’t be any trouble.” Dean looked at Sam as if to say, what are you doing offering a ride in my Baby, like that?    

 

But, he didn’t say anything out loud.

 

The nun smiled sadly, saying “Thank you, but we do not have any type of vehicle, we rode a bus to St. Louis, and then walked,.” 

 

Sam, glanced at Dean, and flicked his eyes to the right..stepping in that direction, Dean looked towards the nun and the big man, “Just a moment sister..” Dean followed Sam about fifteen steps away…..”What? Sam.”      

“Dean we can’t just leave them here,”  

 

“Well I don’t know Sam, they seem pretty capable of taking, care of themselves, what with blowing up convents and all…and I’m pretty sure the big guy could pick up a car if he had too!”

 

“But Dean, she is injured, and a, a…. nun!”  

 

Dean, sighed, he knows Sam is right, but he’s tired...more so than his brother realizes, the Michael thing, retuning to find all those strangers in ‘His” bunker, the constant watching, like everyone is walking on eggshells around him. 

He really just wants, things to go back to the way they were, BEFORE.

 

“What do you want to do Sammy?”  

 

“At least let’s get them a motel room, or….take them with us, back to the bunker…”

 

* **_Oh great more people for the bunker*_ ** _   Dean thinks… _

 

Dean, sighs, and rubs the back of his neck…”Ok Sam...let’s see what they want to do, if they will even accept our help...”

 

Sam, grins widely at Dean…. And Dean realizes he has made Sam a little bit happy, maybe for the first time in awhile.

 

They turn and walk back to the Impala, and Dean notices, that the nun, is leaning rather heavily against it even with the support of David.

 

“Ah, Sister Grace, we were thinking, we can’t just leave you here...what with you being injured, and all, it kinda, doesn’t feel right.” Sam uttered.  “Do you have anywhere to go?”

 

The nun, shuttered, straightened up, and, turning in Sam’s direction, spoke “No, we do not, I am  fatigued, but we do not wish, to be a burden on you two” She took a step forward, and collapsed..the big man scooping her up, before she hit the ground.  

 

“Well, I guess that settles it,” Dean grumbled, “Let’s get a motel, we can get her patched up and head home in the morning.”

  
  


*Note: Sisters of Carondolet convent in St.Louis MO, actually exists, it is not abandoned, (nor blown up), and it is a vibrant part of the community which it serves.

  
  


 

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

They found a standard motor court motel and getting two rooms, checked in. 

 

Sam got out the first aid kit and stitched up Sister Grace’s face, reset her broken nose, and treated the wounds on her wrists and neck from being tied up with barbed wire. 

As, he tended her, they chatted about mundane things, about him and Dean, and some of her travels.  Sam found her calm demeanor and gentle humor comforting, and enjoyable.

 

It took him a couple of hours, so when, he returned to the room he and Dean were going to share for the night, he was surprised to see Dean was still awake.  “Thought you’d be asleep, by now…it’s nearly two am…” Sam setting on his bed.

 

“I haven’t been sleeping much, Sam...and what are we going to do with the nun and gigantor?

Are you thinkin, of taking them to the bunker?”

 

Sam, pauses before replying, he really wants, to ask Dean if not sleeping has to do with the time as “Michael's vessel” but knowing Dean, he won’t get an answer…

 

“Yeah, Dean I kinda was. I mean, it seems that they are sorta in the same line of work…”

Sam’s voice trails off...letting Dean think about it.

 

“Well, they seem to know about demons, at least, and I guess if you know about that, you would have an understanding... that other bad things exist…and you are right, Sister Grace looked  like she could use a safe place to rest for awhile.”

 

Sam, hung his head and smiled, at his hands, he knew letting Dean come to the decision, was the way to go.  Sam couldn’t say why but, he really wanted the nun and her companion to go with them. He wanted to know more about her, and what she knew about the things that go bump in the night.

 

“Ok, then, Dean we will ask them in the morning, if they want to go with us..”

 

Dean sighed, knowing, that taking the nun with them was what Sammy wanted, even though, he didn’t really want to add to the amount of people, already crowding his home.

 

The next morning.  Sam knocked on Sister Grace’s door, the giant man David opened it without saying anything, turning toward the nun, who was seated on the foot of the bed, closest to the door.

 

“Good morning, Sam how are you today?” She inquired, smiling. 

“I’m good Sister, how are you feeling?”   Sam asked setting down on the bed beside her, he noticed, she looked less tired.  

 

“Better, thanks to you and your brother, I had forgotten how nice it is not to sleep upright, on a bus.”  

 

“If I may, I want to check your wounds, just to make sure there are no any issues.”

 

‘Thank you, Sam…..that is very kind of you.”  She was silent, while Sam lifted her chin to check 

The wounds at her neck, then the stitches in her face, and lastly the wounds on her wrists.

 

“Everything is looking better…..Um Sister...My brother and I were wondering if you and David would like to come with us….We have a place, a safe place, where you could rest for awhile, if you wished,”  Sam paused...the nun looked in the direction of the man, David, who furrowed his brow, but nodded. Again Sam wondered, about the two...how they seemed to communicate without words or her having sight.

 

“Sam, we would be pleased to accept your offer...we have been on road for our mission, for a long time, and a break would be very welcome.”  

 

“Good!” Sam replied... “ Dean will probably want to have breakfast first, and then we can hit the road.

 

Breakfast was a little different than Dean expected. 

He thought sure, that the big man, David would order the left side of the menu, and eat it for breakfast.  However, it was Sister Grace, who really packed it away, eating four waffles, four eggs, toast, bacon, ham, a glass of milk, and well,  Dean lost track of how many cups of coffee.

He almost made a comment about, drinking that much coffee, and bathroom stops, but kept quiet, since talking about using the bathroom, with a nun didn’t seem right.

 

When it came time, to leave, the only question the nun asked was how long to their destination.

 

“Well, sister,” Dean replied, “it will depend on how many stops, we make, and traffic..But we should get back, in about eight hours.”

 

Dean opened the back door of the Impala, for the nun...she placed her hand on his arm, and smiling said  “Thank you Dean, you and Sam, for everything,” before sliding into the back seat.

 

Dean looked at the spot where her hand had been, and realized, that there was a warmth there, and that he felt a sense of peace, he hadn’t felt for a long time.  

Sam, watching Dean over the roof of the Impala, smiled as he ducked into the car, thinking that his brother was feeling the same about the nun, as he did.

 

  
  


**CHAPTER THREE**

  
  


“Sister, Sam, David, ready for a pit stop?  We need gas,Coffee? Food? Bathroom?” 

 

There was an approval all around...So, they stopped at a Gas n Sip”.   Dean pulled up to the pumps, and shutting of the Impala, got out and stepped back to open the back door.

 

“Sister” he said leaning in and taking her hand..”may I escort you in?”  Smiling up at Dean she

Replied “Why, yes, kind sir I would appreciate that, and please let us pay, for the fuel, and the room, you so kindly supplied us with last night,”  she pressed three one hundred dollar bills into Dean’s hand. “ Sister, we can’t take your money,”. 

“Of course, you can, Dean, we are not paupers, and you should not have to spend your money on us. Please take the money.  It will make me happy.”

Dean sighed, it still felt wrong to take money from a nun, but he understood about paying one’s way, and not feeling like you owed anyone. 

“Sister, um restroom? “ Dean didn’t know why he was so embarrassed asking.  Sister Grace smiled up at him again rubbing his arm with her, hand and the warmth he thought he imagined, blossomed again, throughout his body.

They all completed their needs, and stocking up on cups of coffee, snacks hit the road back to the bunker.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**CHAPTER FOUR**

  
  


Dean maneuvered the Impala into the bunkers underground garage, and parked his Baby in her spot.  He got out of the car, and once again, opened, the back door, giving his hand to the nun.

 

“Sister” he said, “we have some steps to go up to get to the main part of this place, please allow me to help you.”  

“Certainly, Dean,” she replied taking his arm “ I wouldn’t want the first impression, be of, me falling on my face!”   Once, again as Dean took the nun’s arm, he was reminded of the warmth she infused into him, and wondered at it. Sam and David, grabbed the bags, and Sam commented the he would set rooms up for them…”Oh Sam, “ the nun said, “David and I can share a room…”  Sam shrugged, and nodded.

 

Dean led the Nun into the main part of the bunker, past several of the “other Place” hunters, and led her to the library.  Seeing Cas there, he started forward..the nun on his arm, the large man a few steps behind.

 

Cas stood from the table, “Hello, Dean…” came that deep voice.  

 

The Nun stopped...then shaking Dean’s hand from her arm, continued forward to Cas, with the big man by her side, she dropped into a deep curtsy, the big man to one knee, his right arm, across his chest, fist at his heart.

 

Dean breathed,  “What the Hell??”

 

“Castiel,” the nun said, reverently,  with her head down… Cas, smiled, bent down and taking the nuns hands, raised her to her feet.

 

“Grace” he rumbled, “David” he nodded to the big man, who was still kneeling at his feet.

 

“Castiel, it has been……. a long time.”

“Yes,....... two thousand years.” Cas replied.  “I had heard you had died” ..he said with a slight twist of his lips....

 

“Yes” she replied, “as you know, many times…and you ? I had heard you had died also?”

 

Cas nodded, and then realizing, took the Nun’s hand and placed it against his cheek.  

Dean and Sam could see the slight glow that resulted from the touch, and heard the nun’s sharp intake of breath,  She tilted her head, the glow finally, dimming and then disappearing.

The Nun dropped her hand, “Oh, Castiel,...so much pain” she whispered, “Your grace, your beautiful wings...,” reaching both her hands back up to Cas’s face, she said  “I can give you…” 

  
“No!” Cas replied loudly, stepping back grabbing her wrists to stop her touch, “You know....you can’t, it’s not allowed…”

“Castiel, all is not set in stone, as you should well know.”   

“But, it is,” he replied.

Cas, dropped her wrists, and looking down at her, touched her shoulder, “I AM, sorry, Grace…” She smiled up at him…...”It is well, Castiel.”

“I see David is still with you.”  

“Yes, he has CHOSEN, to stay.  Even through this latest incarnation” , the nun said with a small smile.     

“So, a Nun?” Cas replied….humor evident in his dry tone.

“Are you laughing at me, Castiel.  As you WELL, know, I have no control over the incarnations.  Yes, the habit itches, the self flagellation is annoying, the celibacy is hindering 

but, as I took the oath those many years ago.  I took the vows for this, and I do honor them, no matter the hardship…...maybe more for David, than I”, she said sadly.

Cas, nodded, and touching David on the shoulder, had him rise.  “David, Thank you, for your continued guardianship, of this one, I am in your debt.”  The big man, nodded, and stepped back.

 

“So, Castiel. The Winchesters?” the nun said smiling up at him, then she whispered, “keeps you on your toes, I would guess? “

Cas looked over the nun’s head at Dean and Sam and, nodding, replied   “Grace, you have no, Idea!”

Cas took Grace’s hand, and leading her over to the large library table, pulled out a chair for her to sit.  Dean, stepped over and pulling out a chair across from the nun and 

Cas, set down arms, folded over his chest. Sam looking over at Cas, who had taken a chair next to the nun, then at Dean,  said “Sister, can I get you anything? A drink, some 

food?” 

“Yes, Sam, scotch if you have it…...I suspect you and your brother, have questions, if you’ll sit, I will try to answer them.”  

The nun turned, to Cas, looking at him, he nodded, and then touched the nun’s arm, she nodded receiving confirmation, to tell the Winchesters the story.

The big man, standing behind the nun, nearly growled, she put her hand up, “David, we have Castiel’s approval”

 

Sam, placed five glasses down, and poured Dean, the nun, and himself a drink. Holding the bottle up, he looked at David, who shook his head no..then to Cas, who also 

declined the drink. He pulled a chair beside the nun out and sat...Dean grabbed his glass and took a drink…..leaned back, a scowl on his face.  

 

“Sister,” Dean huffed....”Was this a set up?  “Dean!” Sam spat out…Cas just inhaled deeply...

 

“Look, Sammy, I find it awfully convenient that we find a nun, who just happens to know Cas, and unknowingly bring her back here…”  

“Cas?” the nun questioned…”Castiel  Sam replied..”We, call him Cas, sister”.

 

“No, Dean it was not a set up, as you say, and if you remember, you asked us here, we did not request it.  I had no idea that Castiel, now walked the earth, as far as I knew, 

he had returned to heaven long ago. 

The nun, turned to Castiel,  He nodded in confirmation, “Dean I have not seen or spoken to Grace, in over….. seventeen hundred years..” 

“I know you have questions, ask them…” Grace said.

 

Dean, opened his mouth, but Sam beat him with a question….

“Sister” Sam said,  “You bowed to Cas…” The Nun turned back to Castiel, placing her hand on the sleeve of his coat...Cas glanced down at her hand..

“He is an angel of the lord, Sam, he is a great soldier, one of Heavens great tacticians, he has immense power, he has saved our lives, we owe him the honor of bowing to 

him, we are... less, compared to him.” the nun replied.

Castiel, smiled down at the tabletop at her words...

“So, sister, are you even human?”  Dean asked…”Dean!” Sam said..”Please!”  

 

“Sam, I am just trying to clarify a couple of things..”  The nun moved away from touching Cas and touched Sam’s arm…”It is alright Sam, I know that your brother has 

reasons not to trust…” Sam calmed, and wondered, again, at the nun’s touch.

 

“To your question, Dean, am I human?”  The nun looked straight at him, almost as if she could see into his eyes...

“ What you first  MUST... remember, is that I am very old.  But, if, you cut me, I bleed and I can die. Salt does not affect me, and I can drink holy water, although I find it 

has a musty taste, that is rather off putting.   In my time I have been MANY things, as have you…”

Dean, opened his mouth to speak, and the nun, just kept talking..                 

”You…..Dean,... a drunk, a whoremonger” Dean flinched at that.. “taken to Hell,” the nun continues, “rescued from hell, nearly a vampire, the mark of Cain, a demon, 

Michael's vessel, death multiple times.”

 

“And You…. Sam,” She turns to Sam, but lays a comforting hand on his arm…”Azael feeding you his blood, Ruby, Lilith,.... going to Hell,  returning soulless, regaining your 

soul, madness, Lucifer’s vessel, death many times also, …….but... have any of these events resulted in you being less human?”

 

Sam and Dean, looked at each other, and Sam said “ No, sister, if anything, I believe, all of that made us more human.”

 

“And, that is as it should be.  So….As far as I know, I am as human as when I started on this journey,  on this earth.”

 

Dean leaned forward arms on the table the defensive posture changed, intrigued now..

 

“So, when did you meet, Cas?” was Dean’s question. The nun sipped her, scotch, and setting the glass down, leaned forward arms on the table, too... and said...

“Castiel and I met at, what you would today call,..... a baby shower, in Bethlehem.  I was a goat herd, he was in the vessel of one of the wise men.” Cas nods...

“Jesus! You’re talking about the birth of Jesus...right?” Dean questioned, trying not to roll his eyes…

“Yes.” came the quiet answer from the nun, and Castiel...... Sam, was stunned, here was someone who had witnessed history, had known Cas in another vessel, had seen the 

birth of Christ...he wanted to ask so many questions, but had no words. The nun turned to him, and smiled at him, as if she KNEW.

The nun continued, “The next time I saw Castiel, he rescued me from the Colosseum, I was to be a sacrifice…. to the lions….because, Tiberius Caesar, was a pissy bitch, who 

couldn’t take no for an answer…..”  Sam choked at her words...

 

Dean, snorted, “Those Caesar’s aren’t they all…”

 

Sister Grace, spoke as if Dean had not said a word… “that is when, Castiel, gave me, my David, we have been together ever since.”  

“But, sister you, said you  have died..?” Sam asked

 

The nun smiled sadly “Yes, Sam I have,many times... and I have not always been a nun.  Each incarnation is different…..I have been a goat herd, a concubine, the wife of a 

sheik, a whore, a leader of men, a warrior….a doctor…..and every time I died, David was there when I awoke, waiting for me.”  The nun, sat silent for several minutes “I have 

a mission, and I have not fulfilled it yet,” the nun whispered...

 

“What is your mission, Sister?  Dean asked...The nun sighed, and Cas turned to her, and then looked at Dean.

“That Dean, Sam, I cannot speak of…” 

Dean looked to Cas, and Cas spoke “It is not something I can speak of either...Dean.”

Dean, grunted, and looking at Sam knew he would get no more out of Cas, or Sister Grace.

 

“Suddenly, I find myself very tired.  Sam you said we could have a room? Maybe a shower, too?’ She nodded to Dean and Cas….Rising from the table….“Yes. sister, let me s

how you.” Sam took the sister’s arm, and led her down the lower corridor, to a room, opening a door saying “ this is one of the rooms with an attached bathroom, sister. I 

believe it will be more convenient for you.  We can get another bed moved in tomorrow, David touched the nun’s shoulder….. and Sam looked up to him. 

“Sam, the nun said, David is content with sleeping on the floor, if we can just get more blankets?”  

“Certainly , Sister, and if you send David, after you take your shower, I would like to check your wounds, again, and reapply the antibiotic cream, on them” “ I will, thank 

you,Sam” the nun  replied smiling up at him

After seeing to the extra blankets, for David, Sam returned to the library to find Dean, still setting where he had been, spinning his empty glass on the table…..  “Dean, “ Sam 

said setting down across from him, “where did Cas go?”

“His room, I think…” Dean sighed…

”Ok… Dean, Whats, up?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, Sam..hearing that I am considered a “whoremonger” by the fates or whoever...I mean, the sister, doesn’t even know me and she knew…called me that”

“Well, Dean, “ Sam says gently….”there was a time when... you did get around…”

“I know Sammy, but that feels like a long time ago, now and I guess...I don’t know, I would like to think, I changed…”

“You have, Dean,..... we all have…” Sam says.

“And I guess, I am kinda thrown about the nun and Cas….” Sam nods.

“ Sam, your nun, has known Cas two thousand years...doesn’t that boggle your mind even a little bit?  I mean, shit, she was at the birth of Christ…I’m not sure I can even 

wrap my mind around it…”

“Dean, she’s not MY nun, and after all the things, we’ve seen, fought, killed, been killed by...you doubt her story?”

“No, No...It’s not that I doubt it, Sam, it’s that,...I mean, I thought, ….you know, Cas was.. you know...was…..”

“Ours, first,.... here for us first?”  Sam says gently, knowing his brothers feelings for the angel… ***your’s first,** he adds in his head.

“Yeah, I guess...I know, he has been around since creation, and that he has kinda chosen us, but, I guess, I never thought...he might of had, ... a before…….., someone else 

he helped, ah, assisted….you know?”

“Well Dean, by her own words, they interacted twice...and whatever path she has been on, it doesn’t sound like Cas, has been involved in it...not like he is with us..  ***with**

**you.**

Dean, refills his glass…”I guess..Sam..I just...I’m surprised, I guess, kinda an unusual, feeling for me.”  “I know Dean…” Sam replies..

 

Sam looks up and sees David, standing in the door… “get some rest Dean..”

As he walks past his brother, he reaches out and squeezes Dean’s shoulder..Dean absentmindedly pats Sam’s hand.  Sam follows David down the corridor, “David, I have to 

get my kit, from my room.” Sam stops, and opens the door, grabbing the tackle box, he utilizes as a first aid kit continues down the hall to the nuns room.

 

David, is standing at their room, when Sam arrives...He opens the door, and nods at Sam..

Sam enters the room, and sees Sister Grace, sitting in a chair, by the desk that every bunker bedroom seems to have...

 

 

 

    **********************************************************************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure that this... chapter posted. It was late and I was tired. I really suck at posting, still trying to learn Ao3   
> site use..but this story has been running around in my head for a year, and it is a relief to finally get it out!


End file.
